1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated heat dissipating assembly, and more particularly to an integrated heat dissipating assembly having at least one heat sink mounted on top of a hollow body which is configured to receive cooling water therein and a heat dissipating fan provided on a side of the heat sink such that when the cooling water, after absorbs heat from a heat source, is flowing through the heat sink, air agitated by the heat dissipating fan is able to dissipate the heat in the cooling water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common technology used to dissipate heat in electronic appliances is either via air or via water as coolant. When air is used as a heat dissipating medium, a heat dissipating fan and a heat dissipating fin assembly are used, wherein heat from a heat source is conducted to the heat dissipating fin assembly and then the air flow driven by the heat dissipating fan and flowing through the heat dissipating fin assembly is able to take away the heat on the heat dissipating fin assembly. When cooling water is used as a heat dissipating medium, a loop is provided to the cooling water so that after the cooling water absorbs heat from a heat source, the cooling water is able to proceed heat exchange to dissipate the heat. It is also well known in the heat dissipating art that a specific heat dissipating medium (air or cooling water) is particularly useful in some applications so that people do not even bother to think about merging these two heat dissipating media together so as to achieve a multiply effect.
No matter what media is used in the heat dissipating technology, it is well known that once the medium is chosen, the following design of the heat sink is totally based on the chosen medium. Also, the heat dissipating ability is determined. There is almost no link between these two different heat dissipating media. As a result, there is no current technology to combine the features of these two different media. Thus no multiply effect has ever been expected in the heat dissipating field.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved integrated heat dissipating assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.